Heaven
by yeppeunnuna
Summary: Jongin mencari surga ketika Kyungsoo datang memberikannya sepotong roti dan kaos tangan ppororo. (KAISOO/KAILU) -no bash please-


.

.

.

_Aku bertemu dengannya_

"Ibu! Ibu!" laki-laki kecil itu terus menangis sambil memeluk erat kaki sang Ibu yang berusaha mengusirnya dari rumah kecil mereka.

"Pergi! Anak sial pergi! Aku berusaha menghidupi mu tapi kau malah menghancurkan semuanya! Pergi anak sial!" tangannya digunakan untuk melepas tangan si anak kecil, kakinya yang beralaskan _high heels _menendang tepat di bawah dada kanan laki-laki itu, membuatnya tersungkur. "Jika Ayahmu yang payah itu masih hidup aku juga tidak akan menjadi pelacur seperti ini! Aku melakukan ini untukmu! Apa balasan mu?! Kau malah menusuk pelangganku dengan pisau! Aku hamil, dia akan bertanggung jawab! Hidup kita akan lebih baik, tapi kau menghancurkannya! Sekarang bagaimana aku menghidupi bayiku hah?! Pergi anak sial!" Pintu yang dibanting menjadi nada tinggi penutup kemarahan wanita itu.

Anak itu merangkak berusaha menggapai pintu cokelat tua, "Ibu..." panggilnya pelan sementara air matanya sudah tidak keluar namun meninggalkan sisa pada pipinya. "Ibu..." sekali lagi ia memanggil, suara kecilnya terdengar lemah.

Dadanya kembang kempis berusaha memperoleh oksigen lebih banyak. Terdiam sebentar kemudian tubuhnya mulai beranjak. Ia tidak tau akan kemana, tapi berharap kaki-kakinya membawanya ke _surga_.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bersembunyi di balik punggung dan ia masih terus berjalan sambil memegangi bagian bawah dada kanannya yang terasa sakit. Jalanan di sini tidak ramai karena bukan di kota, anak kecil itu tak menemukan tempat beristirahat sampai ia mendapatkan sesuatu dari ujung matanya, remang-remang lampu jalanan membantunya melihat jalan menuju kesana.

Berhenti dan terjatuh di sebuah tempat sampah pinggiran kota, udara yang dingin menusuknya hingga ke tulang. Perutnya terasa lapar, bibirnya pucat dan matanya sayu. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding tempat sampah yang dipenuhi coretan, matanya hendak tertutup ketika seseorang datang menepuk bahunya.

Mata bulat, bibir membentuk hati, dan wajah terlihat panik. "Hey," katanya yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung laki-laki lemah itu. "Ini untukmu." Ia menarik tangan si anak kecil, memberikan sepotong roti sambil tersenyum, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar sebuah teriakan. "Oh Ayah Ibuku sudah memanggil! Makanlah ini, aku akan kembali lagi besok. Kamu tetap disini kan? Aku pergi." Berbalik dan selang beberapa detik kembali menghampiri lelaki itu, "Ya ampun tangan mu dingin sekali, pakai ini!" ia melepas sarung tangannya dan memakaikan pada anak itu. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Seseorang memukul-mukul pelan pipinya, cekikian kecil terdengar pada gendang telinganya. Ia merasa terganggu, matanya terbuka dan mengerjap beberapa kali ketika sinar matahari memasukinya. Wajah ceria seseorang di hadapannya adalah pemandangan pertama hari ini. "Hai." Sapa orang itu membuatnya hanya melenguh dan kembali memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya masih sangat lemas, dan ia hanya ingin kembali tidur, tak peduli sekalipun itu di tempat sampah.

"Hei bangun, ini sudah pagi, kamu tidak ingin menjadi tontonan orang, kan? Ayo ikut aku!" Lelaki itu meraih tangan si anak kecil yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan ppororo semalam diberikan padanya, ia tersenyum simpul lalu menarik tubuh anak tersebut. Tenaganya tidak kuat untuk menahannya ketika si anak kecil berdiri membuat keduanya terjatuh dengan posisi bertumpukan. Ia di bawah sambil tertawa dan anak di atasnya hanya menatap bingung, semburat merah pipinya menghias wajah kotornya.

.

.

.

"Kita akan menjadi keluarga, kita akan bermain perang-perangan, kita akan belajar bersama, kita akan tidur bersama, kita akan mandi bersama, ah apalagi, semuanya kita akan melakukan bersama!" anak dengan baju putih bergambar _power rangers _itu tersenyum sembari membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya dengan orang di sebelahnya, tapi tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah sambil mengernyit dan tautan tangannya di lepas. "Hei, kita belum kenalan bukan?" ia tertawa yang hanya mendapat tatapan bingung dari orang di hadapannya. "Namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kamu?"

"Jongin," balasnya ragu. "Kim Jongin."

"Jongin? Nama mu bagus! Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi saudara, oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkinya, dan Jongin hanya menatap jari itu lalu mata Kyungsoo. "seperti ini." ia meraih jari kelingking Jongin dan mengaitkannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah dengan pagar putih terbuat dari kayu, tidak besar juga tidak kecil, halamannya rapi dengan tatanan bermacam bunga. Jongin memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang terlihat asing. "Ini dimana?"

"Rumahku," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "rumah mu juga." Sementara Jongin hanya melongo dan mengikuti lelaki di depannya yang menautkan jemarinya.

.

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu. Ini Jongin." Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria memperlihatkan bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Ah, anak yang kemarin malam itu? Namanya Jongin?" Respon Tuan Do sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah membawa segelas kopi.

"Aigoo-ya, kenapa kemarin kamu berada di tempat sampah nak?" Nyonya Do menatap khawatir Jongin, tangannya langsung menangkup kedua pipi anak itu.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih mengembangkan senyumnya, "Mana orang tua mu?" Nyonya Do kembali bertanya, dan Jongin hanya menatap bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan beri dia banyak pertanyaan dulu. Biarkan istirahat oke, Kyungsoo, kamu mandikan Jongin ya." Ucap Tuan Do sambil menyalakan tv.

"Oh?" Kyungsoo tercengang, pipinya merona, ia menggaruk tengkuknya sambil salah tingkah sementara Jongin hanya menatap datar.

.

.

.

Air dari shower langsung membasahi tubuh keduanya ketika keran diputar, Kyungsoo mengambil sedikit sabun cair berwarna ungu dan perlahan mengoleskannya pada Jongin yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang padam ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh 'milik' Jongin, suara gemericik air memenuhi kamar mandi yang tidak besar itu, sampai akhirnya Jongin membuka mulut. "Kyu-Kyungsoo."

"Hm?" Mendongak dan langsung saja air dari shower mengenai matanya, membuatnya panik segera mencari penutup keran. "Hm?" Kyungsoo mengulang sambil menutup matanya dengan handuk.

"Oh maaf," Jongin berkata ragu. "Aku- ah Kyungsoo tidak mandi juga?'

"Aku?" _Terkutuk kau Kyungsoo!_, ia yakin Jongin dapat melihat pipinya yang langsung merona. "Ti-tidak." Jawabnya kikuk.

"Tapi Kyungsoo basah."

"Aku sudah mandi, nanti aku ganti baju saja."

"Aku tidak punya baju." Jongin menunduk, membuat beberapa tetesan air jatuh dari rambutnya.

"Hey, aku akan meminjamkan bajuku selama Ayah dan Ibu belum membelikan baju untuk mu, oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum, tangannya di letakkan pada pundak Jongin.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini?" Jongin melongo.

"Kamu mau tinggal di tempat sampah? Aku kasihan padamu, lagi pula anak kecil sepertimu kenapa tidur di tempat sampah, eum?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, umurku dua belas tahun!" Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Cup_

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas lalu tersenyum ragu, "Ciuman persaudaraan?" sementara laki-laki dua belas tahun itu hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Aku tiga belas tahun, kalau begitu panggil aku hyung!" lanjutnya dengan nada seolah pemenang.

Jongin kesal, "tidak mau!" ia mengoleskan sabun di tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hey aku sudah mandi!"

.

.

.

"Ku pikir ukuran baju kita sama, jadi eum, tunggu sebentar," Kyungsoo mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Jongin, "Ah, ini saja, kamu suka ppororo? Aku punya banyak bajunya! Ayo kita pakai baju kembar!

"Ppororo?" Tanya Jongin ragu. "apa itu ppororo?"

"Eh, kamu tidak tau ppororo?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Itu kartun, aku sangat menyukainya. Ah besok pagi kita harus nonton ppororo! Kamu akan menyukainya!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Jadi mana baju yang akan ku pakai?"

"Oh, ini," Kyungsoo mengambil baju dan celana bergambarkan ppororo dari lemari, maniknya tak sengaja terarah ke perut Jongin, atau tepatnya bagian bawah dada sebelah kanan, ia menyipitkan matanya. "Eh, perutmu, luka? Kenapa aku baru menyadari merahnya sekarang?"

"Ah ini," Jongin melihat luka di tubuhnya dan segera menutup merah lecet itu dengan tangan, tersenyum getir. "tidak apa-apa _kok_, ini," ia berpikir sebentar, bola matanya berputar ke kanan. "ah, seorang ibu-ibu tidak sengaja menyiram air panas ke arah ku lalu mengenai tepat di sini, ya begitulah."

"Benar?" Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan, tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. "Tidak melepuh."

"Airnya tidak terlalu panas." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Hm," ia terlihat ragu tapi tak terlalu mempermasalahkan. "yasudah pakai bajumu, lalu kita sarapan. Kamu pasti belum makan kan?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil memakai kaosnya, kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo yang telah berlalu.

.

.

.

_Sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui_

Ini sudah satu tahun sejak Jongin menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil itu, mereka tengah berkumpul di meja makan, Nyonya Do menyiapkan kamera untuk keluarga itu berfoto.

13 Januari, satu tahun lalu, pertemuan pertama Kyungsoo dan Jongin, di tempat sampah pada malam hari.

Keluarga kecil itu bersamaan mengatakan _'kimchi'_ saat blitz kamera menyala dan secara otomatis menyimpan foto yang mengembangkan senyuman. Mereka lagi-lagi tertawa ketika melihat hasilnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan matanya tertutup, mungkin ia belum siap, tapi detikan kamera itu terlalu cepat.

Kyungsoo berusaha meminta untuk mengulang, ia tidak suka wajahnya jelek dalam berfoto, tapi Tuan Do yang jahil menolaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ekspresi itu lucu, bukan jelek , membuat anaknya mengerucutkan bibir.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara pintu rumah mereka yang berusaha didobrak, semuanya kaget terlebih Tuan Do tak sengaja membanting kamera.

"Buka pintu atau kami benar-benar akan mendobraknya!" Teriakan dari luar itu menyeramkan, membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin ketakutan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Nyonya Do.

Tuan Do bingung, tubuhnya bergetar hingga keringat dingin membuatnya seperti mandi, sementara sang Ibu mulai mengerluarkan air mata sambil memegang kedua tangan anaknya erat.

"Keluar! Keluar lewat pintu belakang! Keluar cepat!" sang kepala keluarga berusaha mendorong ketiga anggotanya untuk pergi lewat pintu belakang dengan panik.

Tangan Nyonya Do yang bergetar segera mencengkram kursi di sebelahnya dan berbalik menghadap suaminya, "Kamu juga harus keluar!" ia berkata dengaan nada tinggi.

"Kecilkan suaramu atau kita akan ketahuan!" jawab Tuan Do yang membekap mulut istrinya.

Nyonya Do melepas tangan suaminya, dan ia berkata dengan nafas memburu. "Kalau begitu kita harus pergi bersama!"

"Tidak! Aku akan mengurus mereka dulu, aku akan menyusul kalian!"

"Apa yang bisa kamu lakukan selain menjadi sasaran pistol mereka?!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja! Kalian hanya perlu menyelamatkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu!"

"Tapi kamu juga perlu menyelamatkan diri-" belum selesai berbicara, suara pintu yang berusaha didobrak terdengar, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin ketakutan dan berpegangan erat pada baju Ibunya.

"Ku bilang keluar!" Tuan Do, menuntun ketiga keluarganya ke pintu belakang, "Aku akan baik-baik saja." suaranya terdengar meyakinkan.

Nyonya Do hendak memeluk suaminya ketika pintu rumahnya berhasil didobrak, membuat keempat orang itu kaget.

Tuan Do menyuruh keluarganya pergi dengan aba-aba tangan, namun istrinya masih mematung, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mengerti langsung menarik tangan Ibunya untuk beranjak.

Ketiganya telah berlari sekitar 200 meter lalu terdengar sebuah ledakan, tidak, mereka tau itu suara apa. Pistol. Nyonya Do berteriak histeris, melepaskan tangannya dari kedua anaknya dan dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya berlari kembali ke rumah. Sementara Kyungsoo memanggil, ia berusaha mengikuti Ibunya namun tidak bisa karena tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin.

Beberapa detik dilalui oleh teriakan Kyungsoo yang terus menangis hingga suara ledakan terdengar lagi membuatnya hening namun sepersekian sekon anak 14 tahun itu kembali berteriak bahkan lebih kencang.

Jongin membekap mulut Kyungsoo dan segera menariknya untuk berlari menjauh, ini bahaya. Yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, dimana mereka tak bisa ditemukan.

.

.

.

_Aku akan menjaganya_

Berjalan di tempat asing, sepi, sendirian, pada malam hari. Mungkin tidak ada yang akan melakukannya, tapi, untuk Jongin, masih terus melangkah, ini demi aku dan Kyungsoo-katanya. Ia tak mengerti arah hanya menurut pada kakinya yang terus berjalan sedangkan Kyungsoo tertidur pada punggungnya.

Bulan begitu baik, mau menyinari gelapnya malam ini-meskipun tidak secerah matahari-, Jongin bersyukur, setidaknya ia lebih mudah untuk melihat ke depan. Sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu, tak yakin itu sebuah bangunan tapi ia mencoba untuk berjalan kesana.

Bibirnya ditarik menciptakan sebuah senyuman, entah dimana mereka sekarang, tapi gudang yang sepertinya tak terpakai ini bisa menjadi tempatnya dan Kyungsoo beristirahat sementara.

Kakinya berusaha mendobrak pintu yang sedikit rapuh itu, menciptakan sebuah suara di tengah kesunyian. Tangannya kirinya digunakan untuk membersihkan ubin yang kotor sementara tangan kanannya tetap menahan tubuh _hyung_nya agar tak terjatuh. Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo perlahan ke lantai yang tadi dibersihkannya, membuat anak 14 tahun itu sedikit melenguh lalu kembali tenang.

Remang-remang cahaya bulan memasuki celah genting dan sorotnya tepat tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Jongin memandangi wajah damai yang terlelap itu, ia tersenyum, jemarinya menggapai surai Kyungsoo dan merapikannya perlahan, "Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menjadi tempat untukmu, seperti apa yang telah kamu lakukan, hyung." lirihnya lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan segera menariknya. "ciuman persaudaraan."

.

.

.

_Kita hanya perlu untuk selalu bersama, bukan?_

Bola matanya bergerak dan perlahan ia membuka mata, genting dengan banyak celah adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya hari ini. Kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin karena kemarin banyak menangis. Tangannya diusapkan pada dahinya lalu ia menoleh ke sebelahnya mendapati Jongin tertidur sambil merengkul.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, tubuhnya berusaha bangun dan berjalan keluar. Tempat ini asing baginya, ia melihat rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi di sekelilingnya juga pohon-pohon menjulang.

Langitnya tidak cerah dan masih menampakkan bayang-bayang bulan. Mungkin sekitar pukul 6 saat ini-pikirnya. Kyungsoo kembali memasuki gudang menghampiri Jongin, bibirnya didekatkan pada telinga lelaki yang tertidur itu. "Bangunlah aku tidak suka sendirian." bisiknya dan ia pikir kata-kata seperti itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa namun Jongin segera terbangun membuatnya terkaget.

Jongin mengeluh sesaat dan segera membuka matanya, mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah memperhatikannya. Ia tersenyum simpul, "Selamat pagi hyung." sapanya dan segera merubah posisinya untuk duduk di hadapan lelaki 14 tahun tersebut.

Kyungsoo tak membalas sapaannya dan malah memalingkan muka, merasa darahnya berdesir dan perutnya seolah bergejolak, ia tidak tau perasaan apa, sepertinya juga bukan sakit, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Hyung?" panggil Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh, tapi salah tingkah.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya," Jongin menunduk. "kenapa kita seperti ini?"

Maniknya masih tertuju pada Jongin namun kini pandangannya mulai kabur akibat sebuah genangan. Dan Kyungsoo menunduk bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata, membuat bekas pada lantai kotor itu. Bibirnya hendak terbuka tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, menarik nafas sejenak dan mulai mengeluarkan suara. "Ayah," ia menggantungkan perkataannya ketika lagi bulir air mata keluar bebas dari sudut matanya. "sudah empat tahun ini, ayah memiliki hutang pada seorang rentenir, aku tidak tau berapa jumlahnya tapi itu sangat banyak."

"Ayahku tidak bisa membayarnya hingga kami selalu berpindah tempat, setiap detik perasaan Ayahku dihantui oleh kedatangan rentenir itu."

"Mungkin kamu melihat Ayahku sebagai orang yang santai tidak memiliki beban, tapi itu salah besar. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain ikut sedih dan berpikir. Cukup ia saja."

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara saat ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya dan segera Jongin menangkup kepala _hyung_nya dan menyandarkan pada bahunya.

Tangan Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya agar tak menyuarakan tangisnya, Jongin mengelus lembut surai laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Aku memang orang lain, tapi mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi sepasang. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, dan kamu harus selalu bersamaku."

.

.

.

_Kami berubah. Kami bukan lagi anak kecil._

Laki-laki itu merogoh saku celananya dan menyelipkan sebatang rokok pada jarinya. Pemantik api dinyalakan ketika rokok tersebut berada pada bibirnya. Hembusan nafas membuat gumpalan asap sangat jelas di sekitar bibirnya. Korea sedang mengalami musim salju kendati begitu, lelaki tersebut tidak mengenakan baju yang cukup tebal padahal suhu saat ini dapat membuatnya mati kedinginan. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri gang sempit hingga berhenti di depan suatu tempat.

Kakinya tanpa diperintah langsung tertuju pada laki-laki yang duduk di sudut klab sedang menghabiskan gelas ke-4 birnya.

"Hai Luhan." sapa laki-laki itu lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Tatapan sayu adalah sebuah jawaban, Luhan berteriak meminta 3 gelas bir lagi. Dengan cepat apa yang diinginkannya telah tersedia di hadapannya, "Satu untukmu Kai, dan dua untukku" ia tersenyum dan mengajak laki-laki di depannya bersulang.

"Kamu akan membayar ini untukku?"

"Aku bahkan bisa membeli semua bir di sini." Jawab Luhan lalu meneguk minuman di tangannya.

"Kau berikan racun apa pada pelangganmu, hingga ia membayar mahal jasa mu, huh?"

"Aku melakukannya seperti ini." Luhan beranjak dari kursinya, ia mendekati tubuh lelaki di hadapannya dan langsung melumat bibir itu. Kai tak membalas ciuman tersebut, ia hanya tersenyum licik membuat Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Kenapa kamu tidak membalas ciumanku?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Kamu tau udara di Korea sangat dingin, hangatkan aku di _tempat terbaikmu_." Tangannya membelai surai Luhan.

"Kamu bahkan tidak bisa membayarku, orang miskin." Luhan kembali melumat bibir Kai yang tentunya kini mendapat balasan.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menjual tubuhku untuk mencari makan, jalang murahan." Jawab Kai di sela ciuman mereka.

"Persetan dengan menjual tubuh, kamu pencuri yang menyukai jalang murahan, kita sama-sama rendah, Tuan Kai." Luhan tersenyum puas karena tak ada lagi jawaban dari laki-laki di depannya, itu berarti ia menang.

Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh itu membawanya ke tempat yang hanya untuk mereka berdua dengan tetap menautkan bibir.

.

.

.

D.O sekali lagi melirik jam, jarum menunjuk angka 2, ini bahkan sudah pagi tapi lelaki yang ditunggunya tak kunjung pulang. Ia menatap boneka ppororo di tangannya lalu memukul dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. D.O beranjak dan segera mematikan lampu di rumah kecilnya.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu itu sungguh mengusik tidurnya, membuatnya terbangun dengan mata setengah tertutup. Kaki-kakinya dibiarkan telanjang menapaki lantai yang dingin, D.O berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya, ia tau siapa yang datang.

Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah Kai dengan mata sayu, mulut berbau alkohol, rambut berantakan pun pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Kai langsung masuk dengan mendorong D.O kasar, ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa jelek rumah mereka. Sementara laki-laki yang tadi terdorong itu hanya diam dan kembali menutup pintu.

D.O berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil bubur sisa kemarin, ia memanaskannya sebentar lalu meletakkannya di meja dan kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

_Ini tidak seperti pertengkaran kami dulu yang hanya memperebutkan power rangers. Ini pertengkaran-_

Malam itu, suara detikan jam beradu dengan desahan kedua laki-laki yang tengah bercumbu. Udara dingin seolah tak dapat menembus rumah tersebut karena peluh mereka terus bercucuran.

D.O mengeluarkan desahannya yang entah keberapa ketika Chanyeol mengigit bagian sensitifnya dengan sedikit menggelitik.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala, ia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke klab dan memilih bermalam di rumahnya, kebetulan sekali D.O tak mengunci pintu. Lelaki itu langsung masuk dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang bercinta.

Tangannya seketika mengepal, ia berjalan ke arah mereka dan menarik tubuh Chanyeol dari atas _hyung_nya. Kai memberikan banyak pukulan pada lelaki itu, hingga setelah puas ia mengusirnya.

Kini hanya tinggal berdua dalam rumah itu, tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasananya begitu hening, hanya jam yang terus berdetik. Bahkan mereka dapat mendengar jantung satu sama lain yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

Kai berjalan perlahan ke arah D.O yang hanya berbalut selimut kusut. Menatap _hyung_nya terus menunduk tak berani membalas tatapannya. "Katakan," ucapnya perlahan. "Katakan kenapa kamu melakukannya."

Perlahan, D.O mendongakkan kepala, mata merahnya dipenuhi air mata yang berusaha di bendung. "Kamu juga melakukannya. Kenapa kamu marah?" suaranya kecil bergetar, namun dapat didengar oleh Kai.

Terdiam selama beberapa saat, Kai menarik nafas berat lalu menjawab. "Karena aku tidak suka kamu dengan orang lain."

"Aku juga tidak suka kamu bersama Luhan. Kita imbang. Urusi saja hidupmu. Kita bahkan bukan saudara." D.O beranjak dari sofa dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melewati Kai, namun lelaki yang lebih muda itu menahan tangannya dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan tajam.

"Bukan saudara." Kai mengulang apa yang tadi dikatakan D.O sambil tersenyum sinis, hatinya terasa sakit seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Ibunya dulu padanya. "Lalu apa artinya ini?" Ia menarik tengkuk lelaki di hadapannya dan menyatukan bibir keduanya.

D.O mendorong tubuh Kai hingga mereka terlepas dari ciuman tadi, "Kamu hanyalah anak kecil dari tempat sampah yang ku ajak tinggal bersamaku karena aku kasihan padamu, Kim Jongin!" ia berkata dengan nada tinggi membuat air matanya tak dapat lagi terbendung.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di hadapan ku, Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin membalas dengan nada yang sama tinggi, ia menjatuhkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas sofa. "Kamu tau apa yang sebenarnya kamu tanyakan di sini dulu?!" tanyanya dengan suara berat sambil menunjuk hatinya.

"Untuk apa aku peduli?" Kyungsoo menantang.

Jongin sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya, ia mengepalkan tangan dan meninju Kyungsoo tepat di bawah dada sebelah kanan.

"Seperti ini Ibuku menyiksaku!" Satu pukulan berhasil mengenai Kyungsoo membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Dan seperti ini saat kamu menyakiti hatiku!" satu pukulan lagi mengenai Kyungsoo, bahkan terasa lebih keras hingga ia menggigit bibirnya dan berdarah.

Jongin langsung menyedot darah yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya serta menggigitnya. Lama-kelamaan gigitan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh lelaki yang berusia lebih tua satu tahun tersebut.

Jongin segera beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo ketika mereka telah sampai pada klimaks bersama-sama, lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah pisau.

"Ini mungkin kegiatan bercinta kita yang pertama, juga yang terakhir." Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, ia terlalu lelah. Jongin kembali mencium bibir lelaki di bawahnya dengan perlahan menancapkan pisau tersebut pada perutnya.

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir diantara ciuman mereka, hingga akhirnya Jongin menarik bibirnya dan tangan Kyungsoo masih melingkar pada tubuh lelaki diatasnya. "Kamu mungkin Kai untuk Luhan, aku mungkin D.O untuk Chanyeol. Tapi kamu adalah Kim Jongin untuk Do Kyungsoo, dan aku Do Kyungsoo untuk Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo kembali menarik tengkuk Jongin dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Ciuman persaudaraan." lirihnya sambil tersenyum dengan meninggalkan setetes air mata.

Jongin terdiam, ia menatapi wajah Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata lalu beranjak. Darah. Tangannya dipenuhi darah. Ia berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tubuhnya langsung merengkul dan sekali lagi berteriak. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya, perlahan memanggil nama Kyungsoo berharap lelaki yang tertidur di sofa itu bangun.

.

.

_Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan_.

"Kau berantakan sekali, Kai." Kata Luhan yang mendapati seseorang barusan saja duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bunuh aku." Jawab Kai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baiklah, ini." Luhan memberikan segelas bir yang tidak diterima oleh lelaki itu.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu,"

"Yasudah." Lelaki itu meneguk bir yang tadi hendak diberikan pada Kai.

"Maksudku, bunuh aku. Benar-benar bunuh aku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ayo kita bercinta lalu setelah klimaks kamu membunuhku." Kai menatap sungguh-sungguh pada Luhan.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan sih?!" Luhan hendak meminum birnya ketika tangan Kai langsung menyanggahnya dan meletakkan minuman itu kembali ke meja.

"Ku bilang bunuh aku! Apa kau tidak mengerti, hah?!"

"Baik! Aku akan membunuhmu! Ayo kita bercinta!" ucap Luhan, turun dari kursinya dan pergi diikuti Kai.

.

.

.

Keduanya mendesah panjang ketika mereka mencapai klimaks, tangan Kai terulur ke meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur mengambil sebuah pisau. Luhan yang melihatnya membelalakkan mata, "Kamu benar-benar ingin mati?!" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Untuk menebus dosa." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Konyol." Cibir Luhan.

Kai tak menjawab, ia memberikan pisau tersebut pada Luhan. "Tusuk aku sekarang."

"Kai jangan gila!" Ucap Luhan bergetar.

"Aku akan lebih gila jika hidup."

Perlahan Luhan meraih pisau itu, ia mengarahkannya di atas perut kai, "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya, sebulir air mata terjatuh bersamaan dengan benda tajam yang menancap pada lelaki itu.

Kai tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

_Aku menemukan surgaku._

Ia tidak mengerti berada dimana, melihat sekelilingnya adalah tempat yang sama sekali tak dikenali. Tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar ketukan langkah kaki yang suaranya semakin jelas. Badannya berbalik mendapati seorang lelaki tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa kabar, Jongin?"

Dan Jongin membalas sapaan orang itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat begitu bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

_Mungkin kita memang semakin dewasa. Mungkin kita memang berubah. Tapi satu yang tidak, perasaan kita._

.

.

.

* * *

/tutup muka/

AAAAAAA MALU BANGET TT

APALAH INI FF SOKSOKAN RATED M PULA TT

YAALLAH AMPUNI DOSA ALICE TT

ini aku ngerjainnya dari selasa kemaren, soalnya emg ngebet banget pen publish ff.

itu yaampun endingnya yang jongin mati, sumpah melenceng banget dari plot yang aku bikin -_-

maklumin aja ya, ngerjain malem2 otak stress duluan u,u

oiya aku juga males ngedit lagi berhubung udah stengah 2 di jogja, pen bobok u,u

gamau banyak2 an ah hwhwhw

tolong saling menghargai. cerita di internet emang gratis, tapi seenggaknya memberikan review^^

tapi review jan ngebash juga -_-

kamsahagosaranghaeyong^^

-yeppeunnuna-


End file.
